In the past decade, there has been an enormous increase in the amount of international collaborative health research involving first-world sponsors and scientists and developing-country institutions and subjects. Because of its huge population and its rapidly-developing scientific and commercial prowess in health research and biotechnology, China has become a major partner to American universities, institutes, and companies. As China continues to open its doors to collaboration in research, the opportunity now exists to work with Chinese colleagues in building the foundations of a national system of ethical review and oversight. With the support of China's Ministry of Health and other agencies, along with the World Health Organization, the investigators propose to assist the Chinese in developing and implementing a case-based model for training in research ethics that is tailored to meet the needs of the scientific community. This initiative builds on several years' experience by Harvard School of Public Health in its case-based research ethics training for the developing world. The investigators will: 1. Conduct three courses, entitled "Ethical Issues in Health Research in China", in each of three Chinese cities: Beijing, Shanghai, and Wuhan. 2. Develop educational materials, including at least two video case studies and at least four written case studies, on ethical issues for use with Mandarin-speaking audiences. These case studies wilt use Chinese cases whenever possible. 3. Evaluate the courses and materials, and their impact on ethical review of research, through participant surveys; and 4. Provide continuing support through the Harvard School of Public Health for training Chinese scientists, ethicists, and regulators in research ethics.